Ultrasound imaging systems are generally known for examination of anatomical features in human patients. In particular, ultrasound imaging systems are used for prenatal screening examination of the foetal central nervous system. A corresponding ultrasound system is e.g. known from US 2009/0093717 A1.
Due to the physics of ultrasound propagation in tissue, the orientation of the ultrasound probe with respect to the anatomical features and in particular with respect to a foetal skull has a significant influence on the quality of the ultrasound images and in this particular case of the neurosonogram. To overcome this drawback of the ultrasound propagation in tissue, the probe of the ultrasound system is usually disposed at a specific position in order to obtain the most confident view for diagnostic.
A further technique to improve the quality of the ultrasound images is to acquire a series of partially overlapping image frames from independent spatial directions using a transducer array for steering and/or translation of the different image frames.
However, the known ultrasound imaging systems cannot reflect the anatomical structures of all regions within the field of view and may provide artefacts in certain regions of the field of view so that the clinical diagnostic can be negatively affected.